A Better World or A Second Chance
by smokerXmnm
Summary: Lord Batman thinks about a world without wally that just crazy.Lord Batman finds a dimension where wally is till alive and he is givinen a second chance. Slash


Warning: If you don't like maleXmale, don't read this just run for the hills. I repeat run for the hills; don't read, but run for the hills.

**Give some credit to Kyer for fixing my story and making it better. Enjory reading**

The Better World:

The cave was as cold as his heart for two long years when Flash--no, _Wally_--died before his eyes. Why did he have to be so blind that he loved Wally? Was it denial that keep him from realizing that until it was too late? Sometimes he forgets that Flash is human and can get hurt from the things he does for the people he loves. A world without Wally wasn't worth fighting for anymore. There's nothing to do now these days in a _better _world.

First it had been nice to not have criminals to fight; yet all too soon the world became boring with nothing to do. Thus, he'd decided to build an alter dimension detector in hopes of finding a living Wally waiting for him. Entering some coordinates, he'd found a world exactly like their own--well, not _exactly_. The name of this other team was called the "Justice League", but all that matters is that Wally was alive--looking two years younge--but _alive_.

Hawkgirl's voice springs to life though the com link in his ear. "You sure you don't want to help us out?"

"Too much to do," Batman coldly responds and looks at the screen where Wally had come into view within his apartment holding a pile of pizza boxes and eating them all in seconds. (He forgets how much the boy eats to keep up with his metabolism.)

Green lantern tries next. "Come on...for old times sake"

" I hate old times." Batman ends the conversation and watches the screen as Wally starts to get out of his costume and head for the bathroom for a five-second shower. The next moment Wally was getting a call on his com link alerting him about Luthor---in a flash the man dresses in seconds, ready as The Flash. "I'm on my way" he tells the unseen caller; then he is gone. leaving the empty flat. Barren of life---just as he remembered the apartment when _his_ Flash was gone. It took Batman a lot of courage to go into Wally's apartment after his death. _Bruce Wayne_ bought the apartment building just to keep Wally's room as if he would come running back home and say it was a joke, but he knows that Wally would never come back.

He needs to get all six of the lords down here, so he listens in while Superman talks with Lois Lane while on their dinner date.

"Cold" Superman observes while holding a bowl of soup in his hands.

"It's gazpacho it's supposed to be."

"I wasn't talking about the soup, you're going to tell me what's wrong."

"After two years you don't know?"

"Here we go."

"The world is in permanent locked down, free speech is all but dead, and you don't know what's wrong?"

"Lois, we been over this thousands of times-- why can't you see the bigger picture?"

"I can _see_ just fine,thank you. You're the one who can't see where this is leading."

"Lois, we're doing everything we can," grunts at the sound coming through his com link. "Just a sec. Yea?"

"Go ahead finish, you're doing everything you can---_to make sure everyone bows down to worship you,_ is that what your going to say?"

"That's not what we want. Can't you just listen for a second?"

"Aw, love," Batman states with sarcasm into the com link. "Sorry to interrupt, but I need to see you and the others."

"I'm busy," Superman objects. Bruce could care less and adjusts his voice timber to show it.

"Now!" he growls, clicking the connection off before Superman can reply.

When all of the Justice Lords arrive within the cave, Batman clicks the live fight on that has been going on the screen.

"What's is this...some old video of us?" Green Lantern crossed his arms, unimpressed.

"Except we never have a fight like this with Luthor." Wonder Woman looks questioningly at Batman.

"Your right. _We_ never did, but _they_ are having one right now." Batman stares off into the screen looking for Flash.

"They?!" Hawkgirl looks on in disbelief.

"We are looking at another dimension--live." Batman explains.

"It's just like ours." Wonder Woman looks at the screen one more time

"Almost... but their Flash is still alive." Batman spotted Flash running into the melee.

"So is their _Luthor_." Superman voice rises a little upon sighting his old nemesis.

"There's something else. They don't call themselves the Justice Lords. They are the Justice _League._" Truthfully, Batman didn't care what they call themselves. All that matters is that Flash was alive---and he was given a second chance.

"It's sad." Wonder Woman stands, straight up.

"Yeah...their world is just like ours used to be."

"Too bad we can help them."

Batman listens to his team mates, inwardly glad at how easy it has been to manipulate them in the direction he wants them to take. Now he has only to offer the bait.

"Whose says we can't." Pressing a button reveals the portal. Everyone walks towards it.

"You been a busy little bat haven't you," Superman comments to him.

"What _else_ is to do around here anymore."

"This could take us to that other dimension?" Green Lantern turns back to face batman

"_If_ we decide to use it," Batman tempered.

"Why wouldn't we?"

"Your talking about helping them, but would they accept it---_our kind of help?_"

Everyone thinks about what Batman said of their particular brand of aid and how their own past--now seen as _naive_--perspectives would have viewed it; after a moment Superman turns and walks back to the live fight still going on in the other dimension. He watches how Flash almost gets crushed by pillar. To see his struggles to get it off--yet only have a different Superman help him out.

_"Don't take your eyes off him I said--even for a second!" Superman lifts the pillar off of the helpless Flash._

_"Hey, I had to go, okay, and there's somethings I can;t do in a blink of an eye."_

Batman finds it odd for Superman to stare at Flash for so long a time and to see him smirk when Flash zips in and hits Luthor across the table. Mentally notes to keep Wally as far away from the alien as possible.

It's time to lure them over here and they send J'onn as their emissary while Batman gets the _'welcoming_ room ready to charge with high electricity so as to take them all down. He knows it will hurt him more to see Wally subjected to pain so he turns his head when J'onn gets out and pressed the button. Even though he can't see him he can still hear the screams echoing within the cave.

Author's note: This is how I picture this: when Hawkgirl and Green Lantern try to get Batman out of that cave and help them at Smallville College with the protest, I think Batman took a little too long to get all six Justice Lords to his cave. Before the League goes to the Justices Lords dimension I wanted Flash to say something random like "It's a trap".

This is from the DCAU episode A Better World (part 1) and maybe I'll write another chapter for A Better World (part 2), but that depends if people can handle it [slash] instead of like some people who write a review like "ew!!" user "Meh".


End file.
